Baby Hitsugaya and Hinamori
by KannashuKoori
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori are turned into babies, to find out how and what happens to them read
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Hitsugaya and Hinamori**

Ok this is a new story It is inspired by a dream I had last night.

Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori are turned into infants due to a mixes up.

Disclaimer: I don't own

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a normal morning in soul socioty. Hitsugaya was in his and Matsumoto's office starting the days paperwork he wanted to get it done before 1:30 pm because he had a captin meeting it was already 1:00 and he was just under half way done. He was wondering what happened to Matsumoto who said she was going to get him tea thirty minutes ago. _" Where is Matsumoto I need her help and my body feel funny, I wonder if Matsumoto did any thing to my tea and why do the desk and paperwork look like their getting bigger,_" Hitsugaya thought then he looked down at his hand and saw they where little he felt fihs face and saw it felt round and smooth, he walked over to the mirror well actually he tried he fell so he crawled when he got to the mirror he bosted himself up and looked he let out a long screech because what he saw was himself at ruffly fourteen to thirteen monthes old. The same thing happened to Hinamori at the same time. How it happened…

Flash Back 

"Oh hello Kurotsuchi Taichiou" Matsumoto said in a sweet voice " Are you getting tea for your taichiou?" Kurotsuchi asked " yep and Hinamori to she can't leave her office" replied Matsumoto. Kurotsuchi set a pot that looked identical to Matsumoto's on the spining disk on the counter but when he dropped his book and Matsumoto the paperwork a klutzy fourth division member who was cleaning removed the pots and put them back, but Matsumoto's was where Kurotsuchi's was and Kurotsuchi was where Matsumoto's was but the two of them didn't notice. They each said good bye and when't their sperat ways Matsumoto stopped by Hinamori's office first and dropped the tea off Hinamori thanked her and asked "shouldn't you takle the tea back to shiro-chan and help with the paperwork?" Matsumoto thought then said "ya your right I probably should" whith that she left and when't back to her office she handed the tea to Hitsugaya and then said "Oh I just remember I had an errand to do and ran out the door" Hitsugaya yelled MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He took a sip of the tea and went back to work.

End Falsh Back 

Hitusgaya and Hinamori both screamed out her name " MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just then Matsumoto was walking back to the office to sleep she had to pass by the fifth and poped into see Hinamori what she saw shocked her here was a baby Momo and she looked so cute the hair and eye's gave her away, she hurried back to the tenth division office with Momo when she ran into Renji and she explained what happened and they both ran when they got to the office a baby Hitsugaya was in front of the mirror and he looked so cute the clothes had shrunk to fit him and when he saw Matsumoto he glared but it just made her sqeal and run over to pick him up. " We should tell the other Taichious and fukataichious what happened and try to figure it out." Stated Renji Matsumoto stood up with her struggleing Taichiou and replied "your right their's a meeting starting in ten minutes we should hurry" with that they ran to the first division office when they got there they topld the soutaichiou what happened and he thanked them and to wait and they held the two sgurming infants and then the meeting started and all Taichious lined up and then the Soutaichiou said he had an important message whith that Matsumoto and Renji stepped out and all the Taichious gasped and what they where holding

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Im really sorry for spelling mistakes my spellcheck wasn't working. Well I hope you liked it chapter two will be up soon well any way please review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice**

I'm sorry but I can't uppload this for a while because I am going to a family reunion and we leave tommarrow evening and come back late on Monday but to make up for it you will get to read two new chapters. I will work on them while I'm there so just be paiteint. Again GOMENASI!!!!!!!!! Oh by the way I'm thinking of a different title if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Hitsugaya and Hinamori**

**Chapter 2**

**The meeting**

**Author:**

GOMENASI for the late updates but I got grounded from the computer but not from my friends O.o strange any way I have also been watching host club because my friend lent me the DVDs me on episode 11 well any way here the story enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Previous Chapter:**

Matsumoto and Renji steeped out and all the Taichious gasped at what they saw…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Matsumoto and Renji where two well actually one struggling little infant Hinamori was just sitting their looking around she had given up but Hitsugaya was stubborn and kept trying to get free

" UHHHHHHHHHHHH PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!" it actually sounded like this "UHHHHHH UT E WN OW!!!!!!!!!!" (Sorry not good at struggling or making babies talk)

Hitsugaya talked like this because he never learned to talk till he was two and a half. Matsumoto's grip tightened " no just stay still and you can have candy when this is over"

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I O'T IKE NDY!!!!!!!" came Hitsugaya's cry suddenly

Hitsugaya had a plan mabey if he cried he get what he wanted He in hailed and began balling

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WN W….N …..WN…..W….N he said between sobs his face was red crying didn't work.

"I know what your thinking " _mabey if I cry she'll let me down" _well it aint happening so juststay still and I'll do the paperwork"

that actually worked he stopped crying and struggling " k ut ossen uor gip ease"

Matsumoto loosened her grip now the meeting could start.

Matsumoto smiled Hitsugaya looked cute so did Momo and this was a chance she would never have again.

" Finally we can start" Came Zakari's voice

"well as you can guss today's topic is the two over their" said the Soutaichou

" is that Hitsgaya and Hinamori?" asked Shunsui Taichiou

The SouTaiciou nodded it was and they had to determine who would take care of them and protect them not to mention find out how it happened and make a cure.

Matsumoto spoke up " I'd like to care for them if it's all right I know Taichiou better then any one besides Hinamori and I now her well to" she looked determined

" I could help her I was close to Hinamori in our academy days " came Renji's voice he also looked determined

suddenly Jushiro spoke up when he saw the general's face " I could also help I now Matsumoto and Renji fukataichiou drink and can be lazy but they wouldn't let Hitsugaya and Hianmori be hurt."

" Then it's settled Renji and Matsumoto Fukataichiou as well as Ukitake Taichiochiou you should care for them" The Soutaichiuo stateted pointing at the two half a sleep infants

Hitsugaya rubbed his eye and said Mommy I ired (Hitsugaya can say mommy) Matsumoto looked to happy for words suddenly she began to sqeal "aww he called me mommy how kawaii!!!!"

"ya I ired to can we go home now daddy" came Hinamori's voice ( Hinamori can talk better then Hitsugaya)

"awww how cute I wonder if she will call me mommy that be so cute" came matsumoto's voice again.

" SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! You'll wakle them he said refering to the two sleeping infants

"_opps sorry_" whispered Matsumoto

" well I guss we should continou this tomorrow when the topics are more wake" said the soutaichiou qiute enogh not to wake the babies but loud enogh to be heard"

All the taichious except Ukitake Taichiou filled out he walked over to Renji and Matsomoto who now held two sleeping infanft they both looked so cute.

"Thanks" said Matsumoto I owe you big time well any ways lets get home.

**Author: **

Sorry I'm stopping it is 2:30 am and I'm tired and can't think right any more but don't fret I will update soon next chapter 3 of my friend will be helpin me and they aint really sain oh well neither am I well any way night .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bath Time**

**Author:**

Hi it me agin this Chapter will be intresting ;) Hinamori and Hitsugaya take baths and Hitsugaya has an incident with paperwork AWWW how KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews, Favorites and alerts. On to the story.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After the meeting they went back to the tenth devision because it was getting late, Hitsugaya and Hinamori needed baths and to be put to bed. However Hitsugaya wasn't going down with out a fight. When they got back Hitsugaya was put down so he could crawl around. Matsumoto took Hinamori to the bathroom for her bath because she looked like she would fall asleep first, Hitsugaya one the other hand still had LOTS of energy. When Renji was looking for the bottles Unahona had given them for the babies, Hitsugaya crawled over to the desk pulled him self up found a pen and began sighning but it turned out bad, he covere half the pages and they where all scattered, not to mention his writeing wasn't legibal. By the time Renji walked in Hitsugaya had the rest of his paper work done, Renji looked at it and laughed nervously.Matsumotot walked out with Hinamori in pink hooded footie pajamies, Hitsugaya's where blue. Hinamori was looking around interestingly.

"Matsumoto we gotta keep him away from the paperwork he still likes doing it, here" Renji handed her some paperwork she looked at it then smiled

"awww kawaii even if you can't read it, know she said you give him a bath." Matsumoto instructed Renji but when they looked around Hitsugaya was gone, Hinamori pointeded behind the couch Hitsugaya was standing by using the couch and was innothing but a diper and he desided that was to come off to. Renji ran over to him picked him up looked down with a face that would make even the SouTaichiou shudder and feircly excalimed.

"bath time and no runnig away or all spank your bare ass " that made Hitsugaya sob he held out to Matsumoto who had just put Hinamori down to bed. She walked over took Hitsugaya and took him, he then burried his small head in to her chest and holding her uniform, he was shacking.

"What happened" she asked after Hitsugaya's sobbs turned to silent tears

"I told him if he ran awayId spank his bare ass" Renji grunted looking away

"Renji you don't say that, I'll bathe him you just sort the paperwork" with that Matsumoto walked back to thebath room withHitsugaya and his pajamies.

Hitsugaya enjoyed the bath he splashed and laught in delight getting Matsumoto wet He really enjoyed that. She smiled and laughed, she had never seen her Taichiou this care free. After the bath She put Hitsugaya in his blue pajamies, gave him some warm milk and put him to bed.He fell asleep instantly after finishing his milk. Matsumoto steped out of the room and walked over to Renji who had the savigable paper in a pill and the unsavigable in a pile.

"Only ten pages where savigable" he statted looking at Matsumoto who looked as though she wanted to cry.

"Are you serious?" She asked looking at him hoping he was joking but he wasn't

"Afraid not, looks like you have to do it all again" He mused

"AWWW it took Taichiou two weeks to finish and he works fast I work slow so it will take me at least a month and a half because we still have to watch them, unless you do the other half with me and we can get Nano to help you still owes me and I'm sure she will help us." Exclaimed Matsumoto, "But I think I might start mine now." So Matsumo went to the first division and got her paperwork, they all gave her a stare that just read _"who are you and what have you done with Matsumoto" _because Matsumoto getting paperwork to do was hardly ever seen, so she had to expline it to them. Matsumoto then went back to the tenth droped off some paperwork, then went to the eighth division to ask Nano for help.

"Oh hello Matsumoto, what brings you hear shouldn't you be watching Hitsugaya and Hinamori?" greeted Shunsui Taichio doing paperwork wich didn't look right.

"oh hello Shunsui Taichio I need to see Nano and their asleep and Renji's watching him while doing some of the new paperworkI droped off because Taichiou decided to do some and only ten pages where savagibal then I fond out thoughs where alredy returned so I have to do it my self again" explained Matsumoto just then Nano walked out " Nano, I have a huge favoure to ask will you help me redo the paperwork Taichiou tried to do?" pleaded Matsumoto

"Let me see how bad it is" Nano said Matsumoto showed her the few pieces she bought to show the SouTaichiou and the other Taichious and FukaTaichious they all thought it was kawaii, so did Nano and Shunsui "alright I'll help she said"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cheered Matsumoto.

Back to the Babies 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Hinamroi which woke Hitsugaya up who also started crying. It was now two in the morning, and Renji, Nano and Matsumot had just went to sleep , other Taichiouis came by to see the babies and they all cooed and awed they looked so cute but now they where anoyying the bad thin gwas no one new why, Nano then felt their hedas and concuided they had feevers so they where rushed to the fourth and stayed their over night, and when the fever went down next day they went home to be in Matsumot's care who reguested the meeting be at her place.

**Author:**

Sorry for the wait but, I had writers block and this chapter took awhile to write because I kept on changing and adding stuff, and I got a lot of home work, if grade nine is this hard I don't want to go to garde ten well any way tell me what you though Please and I hope this writers blck doesn't come back,

well till next time,

See ya

P.S. Next one they go to the real world to shop for new clothes, AWWW Kawaii, Hitsugaya in little baby outfits, what will the others think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**human world and clothes**

**Author:**

I am very sorry for the dellay, we gota new computer and i had to wait for my files to get put on it, (which still hadn't happened so my mom is letting me use hers. Any ways thanks for being patinet and waiting, I had to get some missing work in, my friend needed help with stuff i am really good at and writers block. How Hitsugaya became Shiro is still in progress. Also my cat had three kittens and I am trying to find homes for them, my friend has one she named it Angle. We get to keep one and mabey two cause no one can take the white one.

Any way on to the story.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The real world was very amusing, they went to maney stores and found lots of stuff. Hinamori was good and sat there quietly, but Hitsugaya was not. He wanted to walk around, though he was a baby he still thought he was in charge. "own, own" he demanded and gave a death glare that looked so cute that Matsumoto just squelled and gave him a huge smothering hug.

"AWWWWW so cute" she squelled, while Hitsugaya tryed to get free then suddenly had an idea and drooled, Matsumoto stoped and teitched, she let go of Hitsugaya who gave her the cutest smile that just screamed "you can't get mad at me babies drool"

"Ewww hitsugaya taichiou must really like to drool a lot to make them supper wet oh well" she just shruged it off, Renji gave her a weird look as she took a cloth and whiped the drool. Ok lets get their new clothes bought. Hitsugaya had little shorts, and a polo t-shirt along with some sweats and sweaters. Hinamori had three new dresses, two skirts, four blouses and two pairs of pants. " She is astill a girl and she should dress like one , besides dosn't she look cute?" Matsumoto asked a reluctant Renji who just nodded.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they got back, Hitsugaya and Hinamori where restless they where put to bed but didn't want to sleep so they didn't...

Author:

Short yes but this will be longer an I didn't have long, besides I didn't want you to go chappie less any more.

Next one up soon I hope.


End file.
